club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Aunt Arctic
Aunt Arctic is a famous news reporter and the Editor in Chief of the Club Penguin Times. She made her first in-game appearance on the island during the Beta Test Party. Penguins are given a chance to submit content for the "Extras" section of the Club Penguin Times. If your submission is accepted, she will send you the You're a Published Penguin Postcard. By meeting her, you can obtain a free background and a stamp. Personality She is known to be an organized and knowledgeable penguin who likes to help other penguins. She loves to get the scoop on news about parties and events on the island. History Since March 2017, she has been writing for the Club Penguin Times. During Operation: Blackout, it was revealed she was captured and frozen by Herbert at Herbert HQ. She was later rescued and recovered. Upon her rescue, she revealed that she was The Director. On February 20, 2018, she published the 50th issue of the Club Penguin Times. She then attended the 50th Newspaper Event to celebrate the milestone. Ask Aunt Arctic Ask Aunt Arctic is Aunt Arctic's advice column located in the B section of the Club Penguin Times. The column answers many questions submitted by penguins with names crafted in relevancy to the question. Outfit Aunt Arctic is a green penguin, and her regular outfit consists of: *Her pink toque *Her glasses, and a handy pencil on her ear Appearances *Beta Test Party *1,000 Player Celebration *2,000 Players Celebration Event *10,000 Players Celebration Event *Cove Anniversary Party *1M Penguin Celebration *The Fair 2017 *Club Penguin 12th Anniversary Party *Penguin Play Awards 2018 *50th Newspaper Event *Waddle On Party *2nd Anniversary Party *Club Penguin 14th Anniversary Party *Holiday Party 2019 & Coins for Change 2019 *3rd Anniversary Party Trivia *Aunt Arctic is one of the two penguins in Club Penguin Rewritten who have freckles. The other one is Puffle Handler. *Her igloo can be seen in PSA Mission 1: Case of the Missing Puffles. *She owns 5 puffles: Agent, Cornelius, EleanorMae, Herbert, and Scone. **The name of one of her puffles, Herbert, may allude to Herbert P. Bear. *Issue #15 of the Club Penguin Times reveals she owns a Gold Viking Helmet. *Issue #44 of the Club Penguin Times suggests that Aunt Arctic isn't her real name.https://i.imgur.com/41zrbAR.png *In issue #93, the Ask Aunt Arctic icon was changed. Gallery Player Cards Aunt Arctic.PNG|Player Card. In-game Aunt Arctic Sprites Original.png|In-game. Backgrounds Aunt Arctic Background.png|Aunt Arctic's Autograph. AA new background.png|Aunt Arctic Awards Giveaway. Aunt Arctic Giveaway.png|Aunt Arctic Giveaway. Aunt Arctic's Holiday Giveaway.png|Aunt Arctic's Holiday Giveaway. Artwork Aunt Arctic's Playercard Artwork.png|Aunt Arctic's playercard artwork. Aunt Arctic Pose (1).png|Aunt Arctic's first two background's artwork. Aunt Arctic Giveaway Artwork.png|Aunt Arctic's third background artwork. Aunt Arctic Holiday Background Artwork.png|Aunt Arctic's holiday background artwork. Aunt Arctic PSA Missions.png|Aunt Arctic during a PSA Mission. Aunt Arctic Submit Your Content.png|Aunt Arctic in the 'Submit Your Content' page in the Club Penguin Times. Aunt Arctic Submit Your Content April Fools.png|Aunt Arctic in 'Submit Your Content' page in issue #99 of the Club Penguin Times. Aunt Arctic Published Penguin Postcard.png|Aunt Arctic in the You're a Published Penguin Postcard. Aunt Arctic Issue 2.png|Aunt Arctic in issues #2 and #3 of the Club Penguin Times. Aunt Arctic Club Penguin Times Issue 53.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #53 of the Club Penguin Times. Aunt Arctic Igloo Contest Postcards.png|Aunt Arctic in the Igloo Contests postcards. Aunt Arctic 2nd Anniversary Party Login.png|Aunt Arctic in the 2nd Anniversary Party login screen. Aunt Arctic Earth Day Artwork.png|Aunt Arctic's Earth Day artwork as seen in the Yearbook 2018 - 2019. Other Aunt Arctic Stamp.png|Aunt Arctic Stamp. Ask Aunt Arctic Icon.png|Old Ask Aunt Arctic icon. Ask Aunt Arctic Sunglasses Icon.png|Old Ask Aunt Arctic icon when scrolled over. AuntArcticIconPT2.png|Ask Aunt Arctic new icon. AuntArcticIconPT.png|Ask Aunt Arctic new icon when scrolled over. Aaigloo.png|Aunt Arctic's Igloo, as seen in PSA Missions. References Category:Mascots